As shown in FIG. 1, a prior-art CPU dissipator hook up apparatus used on a ZIF socket includes a rim of the frame 1 projecting inwardly to form a pressing board 11. The left and the right side of the frame 1 extend downward to a hook-up plate 12, and the front and the rear side extend downward to a blocking board 13. The end of the hook-up plate 12 forms a hook 121. The frame 1 must be assembled with the hook-up plate facing upward. When trying to buckle these boards together, the frame 1 is place between the ZIF socket 2 and the CPU 3 and the surrounding shoulder of the CPU 3 is placed onto the pressing board 11. When the CPU 3 is placed on the ZIF socket 2, the frame 1 is then fixed in between. After these are secured, the dissipator board 4 is put on the surface of the CPU 3 and is secured on both sides by the hook 121 of the frame 1.
Such an assembly procedure is so complicated that whoever is not familiar with it will never figure out how these boards are assembled. Besides that, the plastic frame 1 does not help heat conduction, and while the unit is working, the heat generated by the CPU will not only deform the plastic frame 1 and cause the dissipator board 4 to fail, but also will affect the clamping devices between the boards.
Therefore, for an effective CPU ventilator hook-up apparatus, the main objective of the present invention is to provide a dissipator hook-up apparatus having a metal pressing board and a metal hook-up board. The two sides of the metal pressing board stretch upward and form an elastic tilt angle. On one tilted side the metal pressing board is bent downward and forms an opening while the other side of the metal pressing board has two separate holes. The top end of the metal hook-up board forms a flat surface where force is applied when hooking up downwardly with the ZIF socket. Also, each of the two sides of the metal hook-up board has a protrusion respectively to be inserted into the hole of the metal pressing board while being assembled. On the bottom of the metal hook-up board there is an opening formed to be hooked by a hook on the side of the ZIF socket. Thus, using the upward elasticity of the metal pressing board, the dissipator board and the CPU can be fixed together tightly and achieve the purpose of ventilation.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a non-finned area on the CPU dissipator so as to that the metal pressing board can be put across the dissipator board and be buckled up with the hook on the ZIF socket, so that, no matter the height of the fin may be, the present invention can be adapted to it.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a metal hook-up apparatus in which the effect of dissipation of heat generated by CPU will be greatly increased.